


Hammer and Chain

by Knott



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative universe-Blade Runner (Movie), Blade Runner! Harry Hart, Blade Runner(1982), M/M, Nexus-6 Model! Merlin, Replicant Merlin (Kingsman)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

在那个现在仍被叫做伦敦的地方，雷声，不过是警用飞车间隔五分之一秒驶过天空的声音，雨水，不过是隔着烟尘废气顺着大厦外墙渗透下来，又在人们头顶浮起，贯穿每一条街道的烟雾，但当雷声和雨水编织在一起，那隐隐约约响彻整夜的雷声听起来像是振动在人的血管里，而那淅淅沥沥，永不停歇的雨水，像一颗心脏——比人类更广阔，更脆弱的生命的心脏——跳动的声音。  
在空气中还有火焰，火焰在一眨眼间已经腾起，衰落，消亡。火焰在夜空中绽开时显得如此孤独，它消散，收缩，熄灭的景象却又如此无法避免，一个熟知这座城市的人会知道不去观看它，不让那片红色染上自己的虹膜边沿，不让点点火光污染自己入睡后的幻梦，然而一只鸽子没有这种顾虑，它展开双翼，穿过雷声和雨点，以一种不真实的速度，飞向火焰绽放的远方。  
Harry望着鸽子飞远，望着它穿过那片雨水和城市灯光混合而成的烟雾。它洁白的身影在警用飞车的敏捷剪影下显得古老，传统而稀有。那是一只人造鸽子。他梦到过一只真正的鸽子，它的眼睛灵活而敏捷，不像人造信鸽那样总是闪着红外线灯那样向内收缩的光线，它的翅膀展开时空气为之震动，而它在森林中自由地滑向低处，并且掠过他头顶的样子，让人难以忘怀。Harry打着伞，穿过雨水浸泡的街道，在使用各种殖民地语言的人群中被推挤着前进，为了控制自己的脾气，他把手插在大衣口袋里，但仍然紧紧握着伞柄。他的脚下溅起水花。  
他在开放餐桌的柜台边沿坐下，合上雨伞，对柜台后面的女人指了指玻璃罩下的食物。  
“两份，”因为语言不通，Harry借助了手势，“再给我杯酒。”  
柜台后面忙碌着的是一个盖昂人，她目光警觉，像是Harry在三维影片里见过的那些盖昂人，但这种联想是不礼貌的，于是他也没有继续再想下去了。“酒是配给的。”盖昂人说。  
“我知道，”Harry对她露出一个没有说服力的微笑，“相信我，我知道。”  
他在柜台旁边坐下，还没来得及享用他的酒，一辆警用车辆在他身后垂直降落，车门朝斜上方自动打开，一种特定的脚步声——自负，懒散而谨慎——在他身后响起。突如其来的地面降落激起水花，还有各种窃窃私语的声音，两道警用射灯朝前剖开雨幕，自动门降落时的声音非常熟悉，Harry默默在心中叹了口气。  
他开始享用他的食物，但从警车下来的人已经站在他的身后，把他包围，虽然他们并不急着说明来意。一个人站在他的左后方，手里的拐杖敲了敲他的肩膀，他开始说话，声音古怪，嘶哑，是已经习惯使用一种既不属于殖民地语言，也不是地球语言的混合方言的声音。  
Harry放下酒杯，看了一眼盖昂人。“他说，”盖昂人说，“你得跟他回去，你被逮捕了。”  
Harry没有往身后看，也没有回答这句话。他仍然稳稳地坐着。“我想这是弄错了。”他说。  
盖昂人又聆听了一阵。“他说你是个银翼杀手。”  
Harry推开杯子，拿起雨伞站起来，转了个身。“让个路，先生们，你们认错人了。”  
“Arthur，”盖昂人再一次复述，这一次，他困惑地读着对方的词语，“Arthur在找你。”

 

在警用办公室里，堆叠起来的文件夹遮住了从百叶窗外面透进来光线，这使得光在这里不像是照进来的，而是透进来的，被切割成几何形状。老式吊扇在他们头顶缓慢转动，这里面的时间似乎根本不流逝，除了吊扇转够一圈时发出的吱呀声还能提醒人时间的存在。  
Arthur坐在椅子上，见Harry进门，把过滤辐射尘埃的眼镜摘下来叠好，搁在手边。在这个堆满各种分析仪器的房间里，年事已高的老人显得衰弱而渺小，但脸上的神态却恰恰相反。Harry没有急着坐下，他看了看房间里的设备，变旧的窗帘，还有挂在棕色衣帽架上Arthur的枪套。“Galahad，”Arthur说话时仍有过去的权威，“你真是个难找的人。”  
Harry在椅子上坐下，朝对方点了点头。“Arthur。”  
Arthur端起酒瓶，往桌上的空酒杯里倒了两指宽的酒。“1961年的达摩威士忌，有兴趣？”  
Harry坐着没动，两手平放在扶手上，透过眼镜打量着Arthur的脸。“不。”他说。  
“别这么无礼，”Arthur把杯子往他这边推了过来，“有个假货在伦敦晃悠，我需要你的帮助。”  
Harry把两只手的手指交叠，像抓住一只扑打的小鸟。“你让他们逮捕了我。”  
“如果我邀请你，你是不会出现的，”Arthur回答得理所当然，“两周前有个假货从殖民地逃走了，一个复制人。我们连个名字都没搞到，情况非常不妙，Harry。”  
Harry淡淡望了Arthur一眼，端起杯子，喝了一口。“你想让我做什么？”  
“找到他，杀了他，这样就不会有人知道他到过这里。”  
“我已经不在这里工作了，”Harry说，“让Eggsy去，他会找到他的。”  
“那小子很出色，但没你出色，”Arthur不苟言笑，但朝他投来凌厉的一瞥，“他不是人类，我们需要个能从人类角度看这事的人，Galahad。你是我手下最出色的。”  
Harry轻蔑地扬了扬嘴角，搁下杯子。“你真够势利的，Arthur。十年了，你仍然无法适应时代的潮流。假如不是一个假货救了我，我现在不会在这儿和你谈话了。”  
“你必须帮助我们，”Arthur说，“你无权拒绝，你现在是个平民了。”  
“没有选择，嗯？为什么是我？”  
“这事情很棘手，”Arthur皱着眉头，重新把眼镜戴上，“他受过军事训练，很可能还是叛乱首脑。我需要一个真正的银翼杀手来干这个，你是个合适的人选。”  
Harry久久地凝视着Arthur桌上的东西，杂乱的文件夹，《西尼目录》，堆满烟蒂的烟灰缸，还有Eggsy留下的那些剪纸，警用车辆不时从窗外掠过，它们的射灯在室内掠过一道光影，拂过所有事物的轮廓。Harry往椅子里坐得更深，看了眼Arthur后，他轻轻叹了口气。  
“我从哪开始？”

 

这是一个比外面的办公室狭小的隔间，样子像个杂物间，但后来被派作了别的用途。一排文件柜在靠近走廊的墙边一直延伸到房间顶部，地毯散发着一股子受潮的味道。Arthur锁上门，自己在其中一张面朝屏幕的沙发上坐下来，做了个手势，示意Harry在另一张沙发上坐下。  
Harry在沙发上坐下，沙发中间的小桌上摆放着烟灰缸，里面的烟蒂还没有被清理过。  
Harry侧过头看着Arthur，Arthur按下手中的控制器。屏幕闪动了一阵，出现那艘被洗劫一空的运输船内部。  
“我们只知道这是个连锁六型，是个战斗型号，但启动日期和样貌一概不知。两周前，他劫持了一艘从殖民地来的运输船，杀了23名船员，三天前，他试图入侵泰瑞公司。”  
Harry凝视着屏幕没有说话，画面上是那艘运输船所有被害船员的信息，连同杀害他们的手法，武器和飞船目前的状态数据。但Harry只是大致浏览了一遍那些信息。  
“从各方面来说，连锁六型都与人类一致，”Arthur继续说下去，“只是没有人类的情感。当然，设计者认为，随着时间过去他们也许会发展出人类的情感，他们采取了手段预防这一点。”  
“什么手段？”  
“有限的寿命。”Arthur说。  
Harry仍然沉默着，Arthur看了看他的侧脸。“你并不好奇他为什么要闯入泰瑞公司。”  
“我不是到这来问为什么的，Arthur，”Harry不耐烦地回答，“你认为他还在泰瑞公司？”  
“我希望你过去给新职员做个测试，”Arthur冷静地忽视了他的无礼，“看能不能测出什么。”  
这一回Harry望着他。“如果测不出来呢？”  
Arthur深深吸了口气，转过头去望着屏幕。一道从窗外投进来的射灯照亮他的脸，随后熄灭了，他们都听到了警用车辆引擎在头顶呼啸而过的声音，哪怕在窗户紧闭的室内也无法忽略。  
“第五区，”Arthur没有与他对视，但用无比清晰的声音回答，“N. F. 79691，布莱德利公寓大厦，那是他在伦敦待过的地方，你可以到那里去看看。”  
Harry感到些许意外，他把手搁到扶手上，粗糙的布料刺着他的手掌。“待过的地方？”  
“伦敦到处都是这种房子，”Arthur叹了口气，“隐藏在糟糕的社区，他们杀了人类以后，把房子作为复制人集体居住的公社，前两年我们清理过一次，但并不怎么成功。”  
“你指的‘清理’，”Harry看了老人在黑暗中被屏幕映亮的轮廓，“意思是大规模屠杀。”  
最后一辆飞行器掠过天空，Arthur的脸隐没在阴影里。“你该动身了。”Arthur说道。

电梯在泰瑞公司的倾斜轨道上停止爬升，电梯门朝一侧自动滑开，高大的，罗马式柱身中间悬停着的人造太阳让Harry感到瞬时的不适，整个楼层被这样的人造光线照亮，但因为过分明亮，阴影更为明显。这一层看不到手持轻型速射机枪的守卫，但这是因为整个楼层都处于严密的监控下。他走出电梯，一只羽毛丰满的，通常只能在《西尼目录》里见到的猎鹰振翅掠过他的头顶，Harry错觉听到了它的一声叫声，所以，当它停下来栖息在岩石上，睁开它那圆形的人造眼球时，Harry几乎有些失望。  
一个男人朝他走来，他对角落里的人造猎鹰视而不见，显然已经习惯了这样的环境。他的脚步声在空旷的楼层里听起来很稳重，但他的神情非常冷漠。他走到Harry跟前，伸出手来，Harry习惯性地握了握对方的手，尽管已经很久没人坚持过这种礼节了。  
“Harry，”同样地，Harry按照绅士礼节报出自己的名字，“Harry Hart。”  
“Merlin，”那个男人说，措辞礼貌但疏远，“我知道你是谁，Arthur给我们来过电话了。”  
Harry猛然意识到对方在透过镜片打量着自己，但那种视线更像是打量一只被解剖的虫子，或者透过显微镜观察载玻片上的染色体，Harry微微眯起眼睛，把视线从对方脸上移开，望向他身后停息在人工山岩上的猎鹰。  
“喔，”Merlin注意到他的视线，“你喜欢我们的猎鹰吗？”  
“那是人造的。”Harry本来不想让自己的回答染上苦涩的味道，但Merlin目光里的一种嘲弄仍然让他不快，那里面好像有着某种冷冰冰的优越感。  
“是的，”Merlin侧过头看了眼那只鹰，它拂动着翅膀飞下来，停在他的手臂上，“没错。”  
“看起来非常像是真的。”Harry勉为其难地开口，因为他感到对方在等待一句称赞。  
Merlin的眼睛里浮现出一种阴沉的怜悯。“Arthur告诉我们你是个银翼杀手。”  
“头衔只是个名称，”Harry自嘲地说，望着那只猎鹰在Merlin的手臂上转动它那精致小巧的头颅，锐利的目光却不能看得很远，“在殖民地，有人管我们叫做屠夫。”  
Merlin笑了笑。“我能问你个问题吗，Galahad，”他提到了代号，“你是否误杀过一个人类？”  
这个问题里有点挑衅的味道，Harry诧异地看对方一眼。“从未有过。”他说。  
“但你怎么能够确定？”  
Harry坐下来，辨认着站在桌子对面的Merlin的神情。闪耀的人造太阳光线正在他身后移动，把他的轮廓变的更为明显。“凭经验，运气和本能。”Harry说，他不想进一步说明。  
“喔，我感到很好奇，”一个穿着休闲服，动作敏捷的男人从电梯里走出来，他的声调不高但很爽朗，“你们是怎么辨别出来的？是通过瞳孔的放大？通过脸部毛细血管的扩张？还是通过心跳的频率，通过鲜血在血管里流动的速度？”他笑容可掬，站在Harry跟前却没问好。  
“Harry Hart，”Merlin用一种公事公办的口吻为他们介绍，“这是Richmond Valentine博士。”  
Harry朝泰瑞公司的创始人点头，尽可能礼貌地挤出一个笑容。  
“我们管这叫做人性测试。”他说。  
Valentine抬起手掌打断他的话。“有时候你们这些人说的话我也听不懂，”他说，“你们的话都很可笑。举个例子来说，Mr. Hart，你们所说的‘复制人’到底是什么意思？”  
Harry看了Merlin一眼，后者并没有介入的意思，他站在那里好像不从属于任何人。Harry的视线回到Valentine脸上，克制地笑了笑。“我们指的是连锁六型，博士。”  
“好吧，示范给我看，”Valentine摆摆手，“在Merlin身上试试，我想看看那是怎么运作的。”  
Merlin在桌旁坐下，那只鹰停在他的肩膀上，警惕地望着Harry。Harry静静地伫立着。  
“那能证明什么，博士？”他说。  
Valentine朝他笑笑。“就当做娱乐吧，把Merlin当做你的第一个测试对象，你觉得怎么样？”  
Merlin无动于衷的视线掠过Harry的脸，他的声音低沉几分。“我很乐意试试看。”他说。  
Harry打开装有坎普夫设备的手提箱搭扣，波动扫描器的风箱结构部分开始摆动，缓慢而有规律地朝上鼓起，Harry按下一个按钮，Merlin冷静地旁观着，看到那个对准他的瞳孔的直径不过五美分硬币的圆盘朝上直立起来，一道白光照进他的右眼，同时Harry手中的仪器屏幕上出现了他的瞳孔图象。Merlin冷漠地坐着，眼睛并没有眨一下，也没看仪器一眼。  
“开始了吗？”他低沉地说。  
Harry对他点点头，他正坐在能同时读到设备度数的地方，正对着屏幕，Merlin在他的对面，平静地呼吸。他突然伸手掏出一盒烟，当着Harry的面抖开了烟盒。“我能抽根烟吗？”他说，肩膀上的猎鹰弯下脖子去梳理自己的羽毛，与他的动作相映成趣，“那不影响你的测试。”  
Harry同意了。“在你生日那天，”Harry说，“你收到的礼物是个牛皮钱包。”  
Merlin熟练地抽着烟，把烟挪开时，他无来由地冷笑了一下。“我不会接受，”他说，“我还会向警察举报这个送礼物的人。”  
Harry隔着缓慢腾起的烟雾望着对方的脸。“一个男孩让你看他搜罗的蝴蝶标本，还让你看了装有杀虫剂的罐子。”  
“我会把他推荐给我的心理医生，”Merlin讽刺地说，“Laurel博士。”Harry朝指标看了一眼，指针稍稍地超出了绿区。  
“你翻开一本杂志，看到一整页裸体男模特的照片。”Harry说。  
“这是在测试我是不是仿生人呢，”Merlin看他一眼，“还是在测试我是不是同性恋？”  
Harry继续。“那是一个模特，躺在一张死去的熊皮上，你的妻子要把照片挂到墙上。”  
“我不认为这是个好主意。”Merlin说。Harry最后看了一次指标，把读数在心里记录下来。  
Harry把箱子关上，看了一旁的Valentine一眼。“Merlin，”Valentine说，“你先出去一会。”  
Merlin离开以后，Harry啪嗒一声关上了手提箱的搭扣。“他是个复制人，对吧？”Harry朝下瞟了眼Merlin留在烟灰缸边沿的香烟，“他自己知道吗？”  
Valentine抚着自己的手掌咧嘴笑了。Harry最厌恶的笑容。“它怎么能不知道自己是什么？”  
“你曾经问过上帝为什么创造人类吗？”Valentine反问，“正是如此，Mr. Hart。你是来测试新晋员工的，让Merlin带你去控制室开展你的工作。”  
Merlin重新开门进来，Harry发现，他肩膀上那只猎鹰已经不见了。他伸手去碰对方的肩膀，Merlin警觉地侧过身，瞳孔微微收缩，Harry拈起一片羽毛，朝他扬了扬。“你忘了这个。”  
Merlin伸手去接那片羽毛，突然顿住动作看着他。他知道了，Harry想。他知道你怀疑他是个六型。他知道他没有通过测试。


	2. Chapter 2

警用车辆在空中转弯，绕过一幕巨大的红色电子屏。屏幕投射出富有殖民地色彩的影像，在高度四千的空中刺目而显眼。车辆仍然在垂直爬升，旋转着漂浮，像一只笨拙的金属壳甲虫。在这个高度，击打在玻璃上的雨水更像一阵又一阵的光雾，不时有另一辆警用飞行器迎面驶来，一个黄色的光点，在密集的高楼映衬下，一晃就不见了。  
Eggsy熟练地掌控各种仪器，他的手掌压在操纵盘上，轻柔地左右转动，控制车辆的走向。Harry坐在他身旁，沉默着，望着雨滴从车窗上滑落。  
“我以为你退休了。”Eggsy说，他看着Harry时仍带有过去那种毫不掩饰的崇敬和亲昵。  
“那是，”Harry不打算解释，只是平静地说，“Arthur的说法。”  
坐在这种新型仪器中，很难察觉到真正的速度。隔着紧闭的车窗，飘散在空中的电子艺姬的歌声缥缈而不确定，她那张堆满油彩，似笑非笑的脸和殖民地这个概念一样可望而不可即。车子在打转，在滑翔，但从不倾斜。“黄色，五号，”系统声音响起，“爬升至4500。”  
Eggsy朝前一拉操纵杆，车子绕过一栋摩天大厦的伞状顶端。他转过头朝Harry腼腆地笑笑。  
“你不需要开车送我。”Harry这时想起他刚才要说的话。  
“Arthur坚持让我这样做。”Eggsy解释。他在等你问别的问题，Harry想道，比如他的母亲，他工作的情况，他是否还适应第三区的环境？但Harry并不想问，他只是默默点了点头。  
屏幕上的紫色线条令人安心地每隔两秒钟闪动一次，中间则是被蓝色标出的可降落的区域。“降落启动，”系统声音再一次响起，Eggsy的手离开了操纵盘，“航道正确，降落倒数启动，十，九，八——”  
Harry打开自己的雨伞，迈步下车，他首先抬头看了一眼公寓的大堂，Eggsy的目光留在他的背影上。Harry知道他不会跟着自己进去，因为Arthur的命令。  
“向你母亲问好，”Harry说，同时在心里琢磨着，Merlin是否已经意识到了自己是个六型。  
Eggsy对他迟疑地一笑。“小心，”他没有说明自己具体指的是什么，“我半小时后来接你。”  
Harry拎着伞走进公寓大楼，说明来意，给他们看了自己已经续期的银翼杀手代码，公寓管理员把他带到了那个逃跑的六型“据说”曾经居住过的地方。  
那是间昏暗的，布满灰尘的公寓，在楼梯的尽头，灯泡闪动着，好像随时都有可能烧掉。Harry在门口站了一阵子。条件恶劣，这是他心里第一个浮现的词，他看了眼那面钉在浴室的镜子——确切来说只是块镜子的碎片，随即看了看床边那个捏到一半的雕塑。Harry走近些，看着自己在半块镜子里的影像，然后把手搁在半成型的手工雕塑上，感受它的温度。  
他像被烫着了一样收回手。这是个天使，Harry认出了这座雕塑，他在试图雕塑一个天使。  
他拉开抽屉，里面的衣服叠得整整齐齐。Harry把手探进去，衣服下是几张照片。  
Harry把照片打量一阵，塞进大衣口袋里，他朝管理员点点头，告诉他可以关上灯了。他要看的都已经看完了，不管谁在这里居住过，他都已经很久没有回来了。  
这地方也许住过十几二十个复制人，Harry一面走过积水的楼道一面想，没有任何东西证明他真的来过这里。  
除了那个雕塑。

 

Harry在回程中边闭目养神，边听完泰瑞公司让他带走的测试录音副本。他一面听，一面在心里筛选可能的人选。新晋员工总共有五个，废品处理部的Richie是最值得怀疑的对象，他没有通过测试。“你在沙漠中行走，”Harry听着录音里自己的声音，“碰见了一只乌龟。”  
“乌龟，”Richie的声音困惑，甚至带着敌意，“为什么是乌龟？”  
“请尽可能别动，Richie，”他自己的声音再一次响起，冷静而没什么情感，“这只是个问题。”  
“我已经做过智力测试了。我做过所有该做的测试了。我不喜欢什么乌龟。”  
Harry在座椅里侧了侧身体，让自己坐得更舒服一些。“如果你不喜欢这个问题，我们可以跳到下一个问题，Richie。”车辆在气流中颠簸了一下，Harry睁开眼，Eggsy正听得出神。  
“什么是一只乌龟？”他问。  
Harry定了定神，下意识地看了眼车窗，雨已经停了，他感觉到了疲惫。Eggsy还在等着他的回答。“我想那和海龟差不多，”Harry迟疑地回答，“我不确定，我没见过一只真的。”  
他们穿过黑漆漆的隧道，到了通往居民区的另一头，已经能够看到地面警察在打手势指挥他们降落，Harry也瞥见了交通信号灯。他埋头去掏钥匙，却从口袋里掏出了一个折纸。  
他扭头看着Eggsy。后者笑着在闭上的车门后面朝他做了个飞行员手势。“明天见。”  
Harry强打精神，走进自己住处的电梯，现在已经是后半夜了，他只想洗上个热水澡，喝杯酒，明天再去想那个逃跑的复制人。电梯门在他身后关上，一个机械的声音响了起来。  
“声纹辨识启动，请说出你的名字和楼层号码。”  
“Harry，”这句话从他嘴边说出，以一个哈欠结束，“Harry Hart，92层。”  
“92层，谢谢。”  
电梯开始爬升，因为电力是配给的，十二点钟以后这里面和黑夜差不多，只有Harry头顶那一格的灯光还亮着，光线只够照亮他的脸。Harry把脸冲着金属板，对着不断闪烁着楼层数字的信号灯，这样他能清醒些，他的手掌还握着自己的雨伞，金属包头扣在地板上，伞柄挂在他的胳膊弯里。忽然间，电梯快要抵达的时候，Harry抓住雨伞，以一种和表象完全不符的敏捷转过身，伞尖对上了隐没在黑暗中的那个人影的脸。  
那人傲慢地一动不动，只在黑暗中轻哼了一声。Harry辨认出那声音，半带厌倦地收回了手。  
“你来这里干什么？”  
电梯门打开，Merlin先他一步迈出电梯门，来到光线下。他转过身，像在催促Harry往前走。  
Harry态度警觉地望着他，没有朝前迈步，一个冷淡的笑容出现在Merlin脸上。  
“看看你，”Merlin把两手插在口袋里，放松地站在Harry公寓的楼道里，“你害怕了？”  
“你到底想干什么？”Harry口气缓和了些。他离开了电梯，金属门在他身后关上了。  
“只想知道真相，”Merlin的口气如同在邀请他共进晚餐，“情况到底是不是我想的那样？”  
Harry漠然避开他那种拉近距离的口吻，朝自己的公寓走去。“你该去问Valentine。”  
“Galahad，”Merlin伸手挡住了他的去路，“我不是个复制人，对吗？”  
Harry有点好笑地站住，Merlin的目光凌厉，口气里是毫不掩饰的威胁味道，刚才的伪装完全消失了，但不知道为什么，这反而让Harry心软下来。Harry把钥匙卡塞进凹槽，打开公寓门，他大可以当着Merlin的面把门甩上，但他深叹口气，改变了主意。他打开公寓门，望着那个站在走廊上的男人。  
“进来吧。”Harry说。

 

Merlin跟在他身后走进他的公寓，Harry打开一盏能源配给灯，隧道灯一般的光线照亮了走廊和一扇窗户。他把雨伞搁下，查看了一下账单。Merlin的皮鞋在地毯上摩擦，Harry这才想起Merlin还在身后，一声不响，满心疑虑。Harry脱掉大衣，在心里无奈地叹了口气。  
“喝口酒？”他问道，但主要是因为实在没有什么可说的。  
对于把Merlin引到他这儿来的那个问题，Harry压根就不想谈。  
“你认为我是个复制人，”Merlin开口就说，“还不仅是这样，你认为我是个连锁六型。”  
Harry给自己倒了杯酒。“我的工作，是追捕复制人，”他对Merlin说，“不是讨论他们。”  
Merlin非常缓慢地眨了眨眼，两手仍插在口袋里。“我不是那个你要找的复制人。”他说。  
Harry还是给对方倒了杯酒，递了过去，尽管Merlin没有伸手要接的意思。  
“我不认为一个绅士该讨论这个，”Harry再一次递了递杯子，“你该回去，泰瑞才是你的家。”  
Merlin一动不动，仿佛感觉到了房间里的寒气，他反而身体挺得笔直，目光直视着Harry。  
他递给Harry一张照片。“这是我和我母亲的照片。”他强调，把那当做一个论点提出来。  
Harry连看都没有看，只是瞥了眼他递过来的东西。“你六岁的时候，学滑冰摔了一跤，你哭了，是吗？但没有告诉任何人。你十二岁离家出走过，二十一岁，你去当了兵，在部队受训结束后你回来了，自此以后在泰瑞公司任职？”  
Merlin凝视着他，但现在他的眼睛里掠过一抹不自然的神情。“你会盖尔语，”Harry继续说，“你还记得克莱德河畔的造船厂，你记得格拉斯哥的巨大，钢铁的人造城市轮廓，对吗？”  
“那并不奇怪，”Merlin坚定地反驳，“我出生在格拉斯哥。”  
“你有过一匹马，”Harry继续说，“你反复梦见过十六岁的时候从马背摔下来的样子，你的腿崴了，你感到害怕。它高高仰起头，蹄子擦过地面？”  
Merlin朝他更走近了些。“植入的，”Harry狠下心来解释道，“那不是你的回忆，是大量生产的。”  
Merlin抿紧嘴唇，再一次用那种解剖般的目光审视他的脸。“我不这么认为。”Merlin回答。  
“好吧，”Harry客气地让步，“这是个糟糕的笑话，抱歉。”  
Merlin态度生硬地表示没关系，但他走到Harry跟前，把两手撑在Harry两旁的沙发扶手上，突然间他们靠得很近，太近了，而Harry生气地心想自己为什么这样蠢，不管Merlin是什么，不管Valentine出于什么目的把他制造出来，这都不与他相干。  
Merlin的气息喷洒在他的嘴唇上，下一秒仿佛要擦过他的耳侧。“不，继续说下去。”  
Harry漠不关心地迎上那锐利的视线。他被打扰了，而这抹掉了他仅剩的怜悯。“你曾经爱过什么人吗？”Harry劈头不客气地说，“和任何人发生过关系？没有，因为你没有感情。”  
Merlin的目光颤动，但很快恢复了常态，他直起身体，避免再接近Harry。他并没有郁郁不乐，甚至没表现出沮丧，这比Harry想象的要好得多。他突然摆出种高姿态的傲慢，这让Harry不舒服，这种他在泰瑞公司就已经注意到的毫不掩饰的优越感，似乎是Merlin的自我保护——在那时，他并没有想太多，也没有深究自己是如何落入这陷阱中的。  
Harry凝视着Merlin退回房间中央。“喝口酒吧。”Harry劝说道。

Harry走到厨房去取一个新杯子，他在黑暗中听到开门的动静，等到他端着杯子从厨房走出来时，客厅空无一人。Harry松了口气，把杯子放下，以为Merlin已经走了。  
他解开袖扣，脱掉衬衫，随手摘掉眼镜搁在一旁。在水龙头下面就着有限的水量洗了把脸，他走进浴室，伸手去碰开关，却被黑暗中拥抱上来的那具炽热的躯体吓了一跳，Merlin的嘴唇凑上来咬着他的颈侧，声音残酷里带着指责的味道。  
“我现在就能告诉你我是什么。”复制人沙哑的声调像是调情，“我会证明你是错的。”  
Harry可以让带电压的戒指扣上复制人的脖子，终止一切，但他并没有这么做，他任由复制人掐住自己的肩膀，用过重的力道把自己按入对方怀里。


End file.
